Serena on the Age of Innocence
by soupus
Summary: Serena's father never had time for her so she entered manic depression. While at the rehab she meets Darien Chiba who is there for anger management. Will they get along and be able to form a relationship?


Same Fanfic as my other one but this one is with Sailormoon characters. I like it better.

Serena Tsukino

Darien Chiba

Amy Mizuno

Kenji Tsukino

Ikuko Tsukino

Beryl

and more not important until later

* * *

"Mother GO AWAY!!" Serena shouted behind her bathroom door. She was furious and had locked herself in there the second she found out her father wasn't going to be visiting her.

'_I knew it; he always does this to me. I bet mother told him not to come!' She thought._

As an act of anger she slit her wrist. She looked down at them and realized that she was losing a great deal of blood. Adding to that, mucus was seeping down her nose and she was crying hysterically.

"Serena, honey please come out, lets talk about this," Mrs. Tsukino said with a pleading voice.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Serena yelled one last time before falling unconscious to the floor.

* * *

The crying had suddenly stopped and Mrs. Tsukino started worrying.

"Serena?" she said through the door. "Serena please open the door." After waiting a few seconds and receiving no reply she hurried to the phone and dialed 911.

* * *

Serena tried opening her eyes but a moist substance was surrounding them. She tried harder and a faint light shone through them.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud. "Mother?"

"Serena? Honey?" Mrs. Tsukino said, rushing to the bed.

"Mom, how long was I out for?"

"Most of the day its 6:00 A.M" She replied.

Serena tried to lift her hands to rub her eyes but they were caught on something. She assumed they were bandages but got the horrible surprise of seeing them on restraints. She looked at her mother and gave her a frantic look. From the corner of her eye she could see a nurse starting towards her.

"TAKE IT OFF!! TAKE IT OFF!! PLEASE I PROMISE I WONT DO IT AGAIN!!" She yelled hysterically. She tried to pull her hands off but started feeling weak and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

3 Hours later

TIME: 9:00 A.M

"Hello I am Dr. Beryl and I am here to confirm the next step towards your daughter's recuperation," Dr. Beryl said to Mrs. Tsukino. "Once she wakes up we will transport her to the Hopkins Psychiatric Ward."

"Thank you very much Dr.Beryl," Mrs. Tsukino said.

"We just need you to sign these papers," she said. Mrs. Tsukino did as she was told and hoped for the best. "Thank you for your corporation, you are only helping her."

* * *

Serena arrived at the ward around two thirty. Other than the fact that they had Serena in a straitjacket they denied her bringing personal belongings.

"Ok Serena, right now you will be sent to your room to get situated, once you are done there you may go wherever you please but may not under any circumstances leave the ward," Dr. Beryl said.

Mrs. Tsukino shook her hand and thanked her again.

"Don't worry the pleasure was all mine," Dr. Beryl said before leaving.

Mrs. Tsukino and Serena walked into her room and Serena couldn't take it anymore.

"Mother stop it please, you are such a hypocrite! It's your fault I'm like this. I bet you told dad not to come," Serena said boiling with anger. Mrs. Tsukino didn't answer. She gave Serena a hug and left. "I can't believe she is doing this to me!" Serena yelled.

"Hello?" somebody said from behind. Serena turned around and a girl stood in front of her.

"Hi," Serena said.

"I'm Amy," the girl said, extending her hand.

"Serena," she said gladly taking it.

"So what are you in for?" Amy asked.

"Manic-depression, you?"

"Anorexia."

"Oh. So you're my roommate?" Serena asked, sitting on her bed.

"Yes, I am. And being here isn't as bad as you think, trust me," Amy said with a grin.

"Yea whatever you say," Serena said, looking at the plain white bed sheet. '_Whatever you say,_' she repeated in her head.

* * *

A couple of days passed and Mrs. Tsukino hadn't shown up to the Ward.

Serena made a few friends; Andrew, Chad, Raye and Rita to name a few. They all had their problems but were really nice. Serena continued pondering over why she was there though.

"_I really don't know why I am here in the first place it's not my fault!" she thought._

That day the ward was having a little party. Serena was busy with other things but decided to go once she was done. As she walked out of her room she turned the corner and saw the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever laid eyes on. The guy was sitting with a man and a woman who Serena guessed were his parents. She turned away and rushed to the party. The second she walked outside her friend Aly ran over with a huge smile.

"Did you see the new guy, he's a hottie!" she said looking awfully pale.

"Yea, I just saw him right now," Serena said, still thinking about those blue eyes.

"He's in for anger management," she said.

"What are you stalking him or something?" Serena asked.

"No, I overheard it and don't look now but he's walking our way!" Serena turned to him and her eyes caught his big blues and she instantly felt weak at the knees.


End file.
